mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:1dra7/Kustom Kombatant 1-Cypher
This is a fan character made by me, just for fun. 'Appearance:' Face: Tarkatan Teeth. Head: Orange hair, with the modern hair style. (Kreate a Fighter) Body: A Cybernetic Suit of armor, colored Orange and white Pants: Part of the armor on the body. Gloves: None. ETC: Flags attatched to poles. (Hotaru type) Weapon: Kokori Sword 'Storyline:' Cypher was born as another being, during the days of the Deadly Alliance. His name was Hark. He was born Tarkatan, and was to rule the entire Tarkatan race once Baraka died. However, as he grew, he became less of a villain, and more of a hero. He wore a mask, such as a cyromancer's mask, so nobody knew of his true form. He eventually fell in love with a young woman, named Frost. There, he learned the ways of the Lin Kuei. His Tarkata Family hunted him for ages, but never found him. Hark ventured to the Netherrealm during the search for Shujinko in the days of deception. Scorpion tought him the ways of fire and hate. Combined, Hark's powers were too great to handle Tarkata ways. He became a hero, and fought against evil. One day, among, hunting a murder known as, "Skarlet," he was abducted by Sektor, on the Tekunin Warship. He was transformed from Full Tarkata, to half Tarkata, and half Cryborg. He was sent off of the ship to hunt down, and kill other hunters against Tekunin forces. He was sent to Sonya blade and Jax. There, they learned of his true history. They told him of a way to restore his old form. He had to venture to the depths of Edenia, and find Sindel. There, he would defeat her and take the blame. He would face Shao Kahn, and Quan Chi would be by his side. If Cypher could kill Shao Kahn, Quan Chi would be under Cypher's rule. So he left, and met Shujinko. He traveled to the Nexus, and went to Edenia. He ventured through, and did as Sonya said. However, Shao Kahn defeated him. Cypher was put in the Netherrealm for his dishonor. There, Scorpion told him how to escape. Once out, he met up with Taven. Taven spoke of Armageddon, and how the killer of Blaze would recieve ultimate power. Cypher had one last chance. He ventured to the tower of Blaze, and killed him. He got his power back, and took off to the warship. He destroyed it completely, and Sektor exploded with it. It was over. He returned to his normal form, as Hark. He speaks to Baraka, but is rejected at his loss of evil. The heroic nature of Hark continued, but never again did he see his Tarkatan family. Allies: Shujinko Taven Sonya Jax Sareena Stryker Foes: Quan Chi Blaze Shao Kahn Sindel 'Fatalities:' 1: Side Splitter. Cypher jabs his entire leg into the opponent's stomach, and pushes his leg up until it rips out through the opponent's head. He then draws his sword, and slices his chest area in half. The opponent's body pieces scatter. 2. Fire and Ice. Cypher freezes his opponent, and sends a fireball to the center of the opponent. He/she shatters, and Cypher catches the head. He sits it on the ground, and jumps on it. Cypher laughs. 3. Ready to launch? Cypher locks on to his target, and brings out his sword. He shoots rockets at the enemy, and the opponent's body parts scatter. He stabs his sword into the head, and twists it. Then, he reaches for the chest, freezes it, bashes it onto the ground, and grabs the hands of the enemy. He makes them clap briefly, as the announcer says, "Fatality!" Before the screen fades, he burns the arms to bits. 4. Nice to meet you. Cypher turns into a ball of fire, and dissapears. The opponent screams, as he is forced to break his legs, by falling backwards, while they go forward. They then bust into their body, and yank out bones, and organs. The enemy screams in terror, then the arms snap the neck, and the body collapses. Then, the body freezes, and shortly after, bursts into flames, and melts into Cypher, lying on the ground. He stands, laughs, and the screen fades. 5. Boomer. Cypher stares at his opponent for a moment, and then he begins creating cybernetic bombs in his hands, and stuffing them forcably into the opponent's body. It falls, and then Cypher pulls out his sword, and slices at the enemy's stomach. You hear ticking, and then the body explodes, and the head lands in Cypher's hands. He clenches his hands together, and squishes the head. 'Hara Kiri:' Cypher freezes himself, and soon after his body catches fire. The flames soon dissapear, and nothing is there. Category:Blog posts